nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ziva David
|rank=Mossad Liason Officer |gender=Female |hair=Black |tv=Côte de Pablo |first=Kill Ari Part 1 |last=Current Character |}} Ziva David (pronounced DAH-veed) was a former Israeli Mossad agent who now works the NCIS. When Ziva first appears, she is trying to stop Gibbs from killing her half brother, Ari Haswari, who was attempting to kill Gibbs' agents. In the end she kills Ari and takes Kate's place at NCIS; Ari had killed Kate Todd. Background Ziva was a former Mossad Officer and still uses her Mossad skills and techniques for NCIS. She was assigned to NCIS after the death of Kate Todd and after she killed her half-brother Ari Haswari. Trained as a Mossad assassin, she was part of a special division that specializes in assassinations, espionage, and coercion. Ziva also took down several suicide bombers in Iraq. Because of her coercion training, Ziva is not averse to using deadly force, and it was revealed that before entering NCIS she had never conducted an interrogation without causing harm to the other person. She has also mentioned her abilities in the army, such as rappelling down a cliff without safety ropes and swimming three miles in freezing water at night. Ziva also has a photographic memory as shown on more than one occasion. In Season 3's episode Silver War she draws an exact likeness of a map she had seen previously. Also in Silver War, it is revealed that Ziva carries at least 3 weapons with her at all times. They are a semi-automatic pistol at the small of her back, a snub-nosed revolver on her left ankle and a tanto-bladed fighting knife concealed at her waist. In season 4's episode Friends & Lovers Ziva is shown teaching a class to Tony, McGee and Michelle Lee, on throwing knives. One ongoing idiosyncrasy Ziva possesses is her tendency to misuse English idioms, much to the amusement of her teammates. Occasionally Ziva will get an idiom correct, much to her satisfaction, though on at least one occasion DiNozzo has teased her by making her think she'd gotten it wrong. In the season five finale, Judgement Day, Ziva is told that she is being sent back to her home in Israel to resume working for her father, deputy director of Mossad. However, after the mole in NCIS is revealed, which was the point of the breakup, she is re-assigned back to NCIS. Following the death of Michael Rivkin, Ziva was assigned by Director David to infiltrate and neutralize a terrorist network who established a training camp in the Horn of Africa. Ziva's cover was blown and she was taken prisoner. Relationships With other agents Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo Ziva taunts Anthony DiNozzo in much the same way Caitlin Todd did before she was killed. Some aspects of Ziva's personality disturb and even intimidate DiNozzo, such as the fact that she sleeps with a gun in her hand, and her ability to sneak up on him without his knowledge. Tony holds a higher rank than Ziva, but as Ziva is more lethal, more skilled, and better trained, they have a cat-and-mouse relationship, albeit with an unspoken attraction between them. In Season 3's , Ziva and Tony are sent undercover as murderous assassins Sophie and Jean-Paul Rauniere and simulate having sex convincingly enough that the FBI agents who have them under surveillance believe that they really are having sex, multiple times. This topic comes up several episodes later in when Tony comments that they had not consummated the relationship. The situation is somewhat unclear, however, since in an interview with Cote de Pablo and Michael Weatherly for ET; de Pablo states that she thought they did at least once. In Season 4's Ziva learns that Mossad, apparently on her father's orders, has been spying on her for several months; the surveillance reveals that Tony had been visiting her at her apartment at least once a week for the past 3 months, leading to suggestions that the two have become intimate. She neither confirms nor denies the implication in the episode, however it is established later in season 4 that no apparent romantic link exists between them. The reason for his frequent visits are unrevealed as yet. Nevertheless, beneath all the flirting and teasing, Ziva and Tony obviously care very much for each other. In Season 4's episode Dead Man Walking Tony is surprised to see Ziva falling in love with the dying Lt. Roy Sanders, but he was supportive of her during the entire experience. In a later Season 4 episode In The Dark, there is a reversal of roles as Ziva encourages Tony to fight for what he loves after overhearing a conversation between Tony and his girlfriend Jeanne Benoit. Furthermore, throughout the fourth season, Ziva shows great concern for Tony regarding his frequent disappearances and his claims that he is visiting doctors' offices for tests. She initially worries that he may be having a medical problem related to his exposure to Y. pestis in Season 2's . However, even after it is revealed that Tony has been visiting the hospital to see his medical doctor girlfriend, Ziva still seems perturbed by Tony's constant secrecy. In one of the final episodes of Season 4, Ziva become increasingly concerned after Tony doesn't answer her phone calls and comments to Ducky that "he Tony has his voicemail on, just like always when he's with her!" Ducky identifies the jealously in her voice and comments that she is like "a mother with a toddler or perhaps a woman with a wayward lover." Although Ziva denies the suggestion that she is in love with Tony, her increasing interest in his relationship and her concern at his absence would appear to indicate that Ducky was correct and Ziva has romantic feelings for Tony. Towards the end of the fourth season, Ziva and Tony have an increased number of scenes dripping with sexual tension and their mysterious attraction to each other. Interviews with Cote de Pablo and Michael Weatherly have also alluded to the fact that the two agents are attracted to each other, more specifically that Ziva has feelings for Tony, and that this attraction could be mutual. In Season 5 Ziva's romantic feelings towards Tony appear to be very strong. In the episode "Designated Target" Ziva questions Tony about soul mates with the subtle implication that she may believe Tony is her soul mate. However, later in that season, Ziva's feelings toward Tony appear to have become more platonic. In this same season there are hints that Tony may return some of those feelings to Ziva; for instance, he exhibits signs of jealousy when she hooks up with a witness in the episode "Recoil." In the Season 5 finale, "Judgement Day (Part 2)," Tony and Ziva have a conversation about Jenny and Gibbs' "inevitable" relationship while working together in Paris. Season 6 also shows signs of feelings between Ziva and Tony becoming more obvious. Ziva and Tony admit to Gibbs that they miss each other, albeit nonchalantly in the first episode. When Ziva accompanies Gibbs onto the USS Seahawk as part of an investigation, she notices Tony has three pictures of her in a bikini pinned up in his room (these pictures were taken during Judgement Day Part 1). They also share some tense moments on board the ship. The banter between them remains the same, but in "Nine Lives," Tony shows an interest in Ziva's vacation to Israel, which she takes despite the fact that she's only just returned to the United States. Upon finding a picture of a man on her desk Tony's interest deepens, not knowing that the man in the picture was Ziva's Mossad partner. Tony also wishes Ziva a safe trip (Nisiya Tova) in Hebrew, demonstrating his need to win her over. In episode 8 ("Cloak"), Ziva and Tony are placed into a war game whereupon they are arrested and assaulted by security personnel. They both rise to each others' defense physically; Tony fighting off a guard about to shoot Ziva, and Ziva assaulting many of their opposition when she saw Tony had been knocked out. They share a moment in an elevator where Ziva admits that she only fought the guards because Tony was hurt. They both admit they are 'tired of pretending', meaning different things. In Season 6 episode "Dagger," Agent Lee's sister Amanda is left an orphan at the end of the episode; Ziva and Tony look after her in the NCIS building. Ziva is shown taking care of Amanda at her desk, watching over her as she draws; while Tony brings her breakfast. Tony notices that Ziva is upset but instead of approaching her, he glances at her sympathetically. In "Road Kill" Tony asks Ziva to go to a midnight screening of "Goodfellas" with him, but she decides to practice her air guitar instead, an idea suggested by Tony. The last 2008, Season 6 episode, "Silent Night," shows the NCIS team working through Christmas. At one point Ziva and Tony were following a Vietnam veteran who stopped at the Vietnam War Memorial. Although Ziva has been teasing Tony about a former flame who has since remarried to a metro detective, she asks him if he ever regrets not having a wife and children around Christmas. Tony avoids the question and makes an excuse to leave. In the episode "Legends": Part One, Ziva received a phone call from another Mossad Agent, named Michael Rivkin who was in Washington, D.C. for an as yet undisclosed purpose, Rivkin wished to meet Ziva. In order to avoid any questions about the call Ziva lied to Tony and told him, that she had a lead on the case. While, meeting with with Rivkin the following conversation occured between Ziva and Rivkin, Rivkin: Your father sends his love. Ziva: What else does my Father send? Rivkin: Me. Tony calls Ziva during her meeting and the conversation continued as follows. Rivkin: DiNozzo? Ziva: I would not lie to him, Michael. Rivkin: A small lie only. In response to Ziva's evasions Tony begins to pry into Ziva's affairs in order to learn more about her recent history, Tony goes to see Dr. Mallard seeking information about Ziva's time in Israel after the team was dissolved. Ducky, tells Tony that Ziva was on assignment in Morocco and that she was almost killed Tony reviews the footage of the assignment, which reveals that the man who was her partner in Mossad, of whom she has photograph was present in Morocco. Tony asked Abby to run a facial recognition search. The search reveals that his name is Michael Rivkin, and that he is affiliated with Eli David Deputy Director of Mossad. In response to this revelation Tony deletes the results of the search and tells Abby not to say anything. Tony attempts to elicit information about Rivkin from Ziva by inquiring casually after Rivkin aasking if he was in Washington. Ziva replied that he was not in D.C. any longer. In Legends: Part Two after ostensibly discovering the nature of Rivkin's mission in Los Angeles, and his connections with Ziva. Ziva and Tony met in confrence with Gibbs, Macy and McGee via MTAC. Gibbs asked her directly if she knew Rivkin which, she answered affirmatively. Ziva's lack of openess with Tony on the subject of Michael Rivkin and her unwillingness to alter her stance by inferring that she would answer only to Gibbs on this subject strained their relationship to a degree. Although, both Gibbs and Tony are willing to do what is necessary to prevent Ziva from being hurt as demonstrated in the conclusion of "Legends Part Two" and "Semper Fidelis." In episode 6.24 "Semper Fidelis." a picture of Ari, Ziva and Tali together was broken during Tony's attempt to detain and arrest Michael Rivkin. These feelings are also highly hinted on in McGee's book Deep 6, where he has his two characters based on Tony and Ziva in a relationship. Special Agent Timothy McGee Ziva and McGee are friends. When she first moved to the United States, McGee showed her the best routes to work. Although she often joins Tony in teasing McGee, Ziva also has been shown to stick up for him against Tony as well. Abby Sciuto Early in the series Ziva was sometimes at odds with Abby, leading at one point to a slapfight due to Ziva's comments about the possible death scenario of Agent Gibbs. However, soon after this, they are able to put their differences aside and become friends.Tony is put in charge and makes them hug and he says now a big french kiss but is punched hard by Abby and Ziva. It is revealed in Season 6 Episode 3 that Abby and Ziva are good friends when Abby puts her up at her apartment for an undisclosed amount of time while Ziva's is being fumigated. They also planned on going to a spa together Donald Mallard Ziva has a close relationship with Donald Mallard, perhaps made upon Ziva saving his life from a rogue forensic anthropologist in . In Season 4's , she was shown confiding in him over a pot of tea as he offered her comfort when she needed it. Director Jenny Shepard Director Shepard was the one who introduced Ziva to Gibbs in Season 3's In the beginning, it is revealed that Ziva had saved Director Shepard's life. They had worked anti-terrorism together before Ziva joined NCIS. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs Of all her relationships with the team, Ziva and Gibbs' has undergone the most growth. Initially, Gibbs was very distrusting towards Ziva as she was Ari Haswari's control agent. Ziva also bore the brunt of Gibbs' anger after Caitlin Todd was murdered. After Ziva killed her own half brother Ari in order to save Gibbs' life, they shared a secret; Gibbs and Ziva are the only two who know that she killed Haswari. There is still tension, however, that continued up until the conclusion of the third season episode "Silver War" when Ziva saved Ducky's life. Season 4's "Hiatus" shows how much Ziva is affected when Gibbs is critically injured in an explosion and awakes with memory loss. In "Hiatus (Part One)," Ducky unintentionally chastises Ziva for not asking which hospital Gibbs was taken to after the explosion; upsetting her when he implies that Ziva does not care for Gibbs like the rest of the team does. She also finds herself being slapped by Abby when she comments about Gibbs' possible death scenario. Ziva is shown in the bathroom following this, extremely upset by the fact that they think that she does not care. In the second part of this episode, Ziva visits Gibbs at hospital in the night and begs him to remember. When he becomes angry, Ziva uses his hand to slap the back of her head, causing Gibbs to remember himself within his team. He remembers that Ziva saved his life and that she had killed her brother to do it while Ziva breaks down and cries into his arms. He remarks that he owes her later on in the episode. Ziva looks up to Gibbs as a leader and often restrains herself from resorting to her assassin background in situations where Gibbs would not approve. Gibbs often uses this background to their advantage, however, by choosing Ziva to interrogate certain suspects. When Gibbs' sees Ziva being wheeled into an ambulance following an explosion in Morocco during the opening of Season 6, he becomes very worried and gets in touch with her in Israel, revealing that he misses her. Prior to their parting at the conclusion of "Aliyah" Gibbs told Ziva to take care of herself and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Michael Rivkin Ziva and Rivkin were part of the same mission in Morocco. During, this time a relationship developed between the two of them. Ziva acknowledged that she to an extent loved Rivkin, but that she had not yet ascertained the depth or the strength of her feelings toward him at the time of his death. A fact she admitted to DiNozzo in "Aliyah." Although, she was forced to question whether what existed between them was real in light of revelations made by her father during, his interrogation of DiNozzo. Family Eli David During her partnership with DiNozzo, Director David assigned Mossad agents to follow her. Ziva's attitude towards him is to a degree one of ambivalence in the sense that she percieves that her father primarily views her first and foremost as a Mossad Agent, as illustrated by his conversation with NCIS Director Vance at the conclusion of "Last Man Standing" in which, he called Ziva the sharp end of the spear. This fact was in reinforced by Ziva in episode 6.25 "Aliyah" when she told Gibbs that only Director David and herself had the power to authorize a kill order. Ari Haswari Ziva's relationship with her elder half-brother was extremely close. Ziva served as Ari's control officer and liasion with Mossad. Ziva initally attempted to shield Ari from Gibbs' efforts to capture or kill Ari. It was only when Ari attempted to kill Gibbs that Ziva realized that Ari had become a traitor. She was forced to kill Ari to save Gibbs' life. After his death Ziva accompanied Ari's body back to Israel for burial. However, it was later stated by Vance that Eli ordered her to kill Ari as way to get rid of a traitor and to earn Gibbs respect at the same time; it has yet to be confirmed by ziva. Talia "Tali" David Not much is known of Ziva's relationship with her sister. Tali was killed in a suicide bombing when she was sixteen. Ziva was a Mossad officer prior to this event. It should also be noted that Ziva volunteered to be a Mossad officer rather then being recruited. Others Lt. Roy Sanders Lieutenant Sanders was a nuclear inspector, who was poisoned by one of his partners via radioactively contaminated cigars, leading to a slow death. He formed a bond with Ziva when the team was investigating his murder in , and she visited him at the hospital regularly. She recognized him by his orange watch cap he wore while running. Ziva can be seen in later episodes wearing his orange watch cap. In fact, in the picture of the Simpsons N.C.I.S parody, she is wearing a seemingly identical cap. Triva *In Deep 6 her character is named Lisa.